


A Brief Interlude

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short stroll along the Promenade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



Odo watched Quark intently, arms folded, head tilted slightly. Waiting.

Quark slowly stood up and carefully looked down each corridor before turning to see Odo standing a few feet behind him. He suddenly straightened and quickly hid a small item in his sleeve, before flashing a Ferengi smile in greeting. “Why, Constable, I didn't see you there. Enjoying the view?”

Odo sighed a deep, gravelly sigh. “Quark, I know that you knew that I was here. Your theatrical overplaying at subterfuge has a distinct charm of its own.”

Preening, Quark stepped forward and lightly tapped Odo on the chest. “That's why I like you, Odo. Such a way with words.”

Odo nodded and continued his journey along the Promenade, mind games with Quark could wait. As he reached a turn, he paused and glanced back. Right on cue, Quark had stopped and was also looking back. They both nodded, then went on their respective ways, laughter from Quark echoing along the corridor.

  


Stopping at a quiet area with a selection of greenery separating several cosy chairs, Odo watched Kira for a moment. She was gazing serenely out at the star-scape, a mug by her side sending steam into the air. She gently ran a finger along the mug before lifting it to her lips. 

Odo stepped forward as Kira saw him. She broke into a delighted smile and patted the seat next to her. With a nod, Odo sat down and allowed himself a smile as she sipped her drink. 

They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Kira set her mug down. “A rare moment of peace and reflection.” 

“Indeed.” Odo nodded. “Especially with the view.” 

Kira didn't look out the window, instead gazing into Odo's eyes. “Yes. Especially the view.” 

“One could find himself sitting here all day,” Odo mused. 

“That wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?” Kira placed her hand on the edge of her chair, her fingers trailing along the tough, traditional Bajoran stitch work.

Odo's voice was a soft, gruff whisper. “No, I don't believe it would be a bad thing.” He moved a hand close to hers. 

Slowly, Kira folded her own over his hand and clasped it to her chest. 

  
No more words were exchanged, there didn't need to be. The hustle and noise of the Promenade faded away to a soft murmur, like a river's sigh against the bank. For a few, short minutes, it was just Odo and Kira and the stars, and even then, they didn't need the stars, just each other.


End file.
